1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to robotic systems.
2. Related Art
Robotic systems are widely used for manipulating objects and performing other tasks. One common type of robotic system includes a SCARA (Selective Compliance Assembly Robot Arm) system, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,491. For example, as shown in FIGS. 7-10 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,491, the robot includes a turntable 22 on which a transferring portion 3 having first and second arms 31 and 32 is pivotally mounted. The transferring portion 3 supports a hand portion 4 that, in this embodiment, is used to manipulate semiconductor wafers. The first arm 31 is rotatable about a first rotational axis 2a that is offset from a rotational axis 1a of the turntable 22.